


Booze says

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: Taemin can't remember why he thought having sex with Mark was a bad idea.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Booze says

Taemin’s sitting on the couch, legs spread and head slightly bowed with the weight of the alcohol he consumed. It was a nice bonding experience, playing drinking games with the rest of the SuperM members, but now that the party’s dying down and the tiredness of the long day catches up to him he’s starting to feel the effects of all that booze he really should’ve let stay in the bottle. He watches with hooded eyes as the members start to get up and retreat to their rooms one by one after saying their goodbyes and he knows he should hit the bed too but his body feels way too heavy to move.

He doesn’t know how much time passes but Baehyun’s the last one to call it a night. He gets to his feet, looks at Taemin and then motions towards Mark with his head questioningly. Mark, who’s been curled up into Taemin’s side for hours, completely passed out.

Taemin nods to show Baekhyun he’s got this though he’s not really sure he does. He’s really fucking drunk. Baekhyun seems to trust his judgement though and whispers goodnight before leaving as well.

Taemin doesn’t move a muscle for a couple more minutes, just breathes in and out, staring into nothingness and trying to ignore his vision spinning. He tilts his head back, gets hit with a new wave of dizziness as his eyes try to focus on the ceiling and then forces his hand to move and land on Mark’s thigh.

„Mark.” he mumbles, shaking Mark’s leg. „Mark. Mark, wake up.”

Mark stirs next to him, groans quietly and then presses his face deeper into Taemin’s neck before going still again.

„Mark. Come on, you gotta wake up.”

Mark whines, stirring again. He breathes out and drags his head away, propping it on the back of the sofa instead. His eyes gradually blink open, landing on Taemin.

They quietly stare at each other for a moment before Taemin speaks again. „Gotta go to bed. It’s late.”

Mark doesn’t give any sign that he heard him, he just keeps staring into Taemin’s eyes persistently. His eyelids close and open lazily from time to time and Taemin can tell Mark is about as drunk as he is which fucking sucks because he was kind of hoping Mark would help him get up and lead him to his room.

„Hyung. Why won’t you do it with me?” Mark asks suddenly, a slight slur detectable in his speech.

„Do what?” Taemin asks back because he hasn’t caught onto the change in the atmosphere just yet. His brain seems to be working at half of its usual speed.

„Have sex.”

Taemin would probably a bit more surprised and frustrated if he wasn’t so drunk right now. He breaks the eye contact and tilts his head away to look up at the ceiling again.

„You said no to me. But then you did it with Taeyong hyung.” Mark says and it doesn’t really sound like an accusation, it’s more like a state of facts.

Taemin wasn’t really planning on having sex with Taeyong. It just sort of happened, they were high on adrenaline after a concert, one thing led to another and they ended up fucking in Taeyong’s hotel room. He doesn’t regret it, it was fun and they both know that’s all it was. Fun.

„Why can you sleep with him but not me?” Mark asks. „Why am I no good?”

Why is it exactly? Taemin can’t remember why he said no to Mark the last time. It seemed like such a bad idea back then but now he can’t for the life of him remember why. His head is buzzing and he can’t really think. It’s so tempting now. Mark looks so good in his black T-shirt and with his hair all messy, just begging for Taemin to run his fingers through it.

He slowly lifts his hand to do just that and Mark leans into it, shivers, before he dives forward and nestles his face in Taemin’s neck again. Taemin keeps combing his fingers through Mark’s hair, doesn’t stop even when he feels Mark start to suck on his skin. It feels good and Taemin can feel his arousal beginning to break through the wall of sleepiness.

„Hyung.” Mark moans when Taemin pulls on his hair a little. „Hyung. Hyung.”

„Let’s do it.” Taemin says.

„Huh?”

„Sex.”

Mark stops sucking on Taemin’s neck and slowly pulls away, just enough to look him in the eyes. „Really? You mean it?”

„Yeah.”

Mark takes a moment just to watch Taemin, searching for something in his face expression, before he swings his arms behind Taemin’s head and throws his leg over his lap to straddle him. He kind of loses balance in the middle and ends up dropping his ass on Taemin’s clothed cock way harder than he meant to but Taemin doesn’t seem to mind. He brings Mark in for a kiss, not bothering to make it soft and gentle at the beginning. Mark all but keens when Taemin bites him and he can’t help the way his ass presses down greedily to feel Taemin’s rapidly hardening cock nestle itself between his cheeks.

„Love your ass.” Taemin rasps before placing his hands on Mark’s hips to make him start moving. The first feeling of friction makes them both groan into each other’s mouths.

„Hyung.” Mark whimpers. „Feel so good, hyung.”

Taemin only grunts in response. He grabs the hem of Mark’s shirt and pulls up. „Off.”

Mark lifts his arms, letting Taemin take the shirt off and toss it to the side. He then places his hands flat on Taemin’s chest, steadying himself as he starts grinding down faster.

„Fuck. Doin’ so good Markie.” Taemin throws his head back in pleasure which makes Mark immediately latch onto his exposed throat again. „Don’t leave a hickey.” he mumbles, almost surprising himself with the amount of responsibility he had left in him to say that in his drunken state.

„I wanna.” Mark breathes into his skin. „Wanna mark you up hyung.”

And, well. Taemin had enough responsibility to deny Mark only once. So when he keeps sucking on his delicate skin Taemin only cards fingers through his hair and holds him in place, angling his hips better to meet Mark’s.

„Hyung.” Mark licks over the red spot he made, then places a soft kiss right on top of it. „This says I had you. Everyone will know. Taeyongie hyung will know.”

That makes an amused smile pull onto Taemin’s lips. „You had nothing yet Markie. And you can’t hold a candle to Taeyongie until you’ve had my cock up your ass.”

Mark’s hips stutter. „I want it. Want it so bad.” he buries his face in the crook of Taemin’s neck, panting heavily. „Will you give it to me? Ah-.”

Taemin knows Mark is already close by the way his thrusts become more desperate, quick and uneven. He slides his hand between their bodies and reaches inside Mark’s underwear to close his hand around his hard, leaking length.

„Hyung, fuck. Gonna make me come.” He gasps, fucking into Taemin’s fist over and over again until the pressure building up low in his body explodes. „Fuck. Ah. H-hyung.” His hips spasm, thighs squeezing Taemin’s as all of his muscles tense and twitch in ecstasy. He moans into Taemin’s neck while he jerks his cock, hand moderately slowing down to help him ride out his orgasm.

When it’s over Mark slumps against Taemin, trying to catch his breath and waiting for the buzzing in his ears to subside. Taemin is patient with him, stroking his back soothingly while he gets down from his high and Mark feels himself calm down, eyelids drooping as the sensation of utter bliss embraces him.

After two minutes or so Taemin decides Mark got enough rest. „Okay, get up. It’s my turn.”

Mark doesn’t reply. Doesn’t even twitch. Taemin has a really bad feeling about this. „Mark. I swear to God.” he rocks his body left and right and Mark’s head just lolls lifelessly from side to side, his soft breaths tickling Taemin’s skin.

Taemin throws his head back in frustration. „Mark you absolute ass. If you don’t wake up right the fuck now and do something about the boner you gave me you’re gonna get in big trouble.” He knows he’s talking to himself. Mark is out like a light.

Taemin sighs in resignation. He considers throwing Mark off and going to his room to jerk off by himself but his body still feels extremely heavy and uncooperative and he quickly decides against it. So, in the end, he just adjusts his position so that Mark isn’t sitting directly on his cock anymore, wraps his arms around Mark’s waist in a cozy little hug and lets himself drift off to sleep as well.

Taemin wakes up to Mark’s big eyes staring at him. His brain catches up in a few seconds, remembering everything that happened last night and registering that Mark is, in fact, still sitting on top of him. He blinks the sleep away and when their eyes meet again Taemin suddenly remembers why he said no to Mark the last time and why he thought sleeping with him was such a horrible idea.

Mark’s face hides nothing. He’s looking at Taemin with hopeful, vulnerable eyes that seem to say ‘please don’t break my heart’. He’s been looking this way at Taemin for a couple of months now and up until yesterday Taemin has been smart enough to decline his advances.

But, as he stares back at Mark now, and his heart stutters in his chest at the hesitant smile that blooms on Mark’s face, he starts thinking that maybe he’s been an idiot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with yet another taeminhyung fic! No I did not give up on them, I'll keep spreading the taemin/mark agenda forever.  
> Yes it was shameless smut but I couldn't help myself to add a pinch of feelings at the end :)  
> Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
